The International Society for Experimental Hematology (ISEH) 45th Annual Scientific Meeting will be held from Aug 25-28, 2016 in San Diego, California at the Westin Gaslamp Hotel. The scientific program comprises a presidential symposia and plenary lectures featuring leading international researchers, as well as oral and poster sessions presenting groundbreaking research selected from submitted abstracts. A great emphasis is placed on the attendance, presentation, and networking of new investigators. The meeting?s attendance by students and post-docs in 2015 encompassed more that 50% of attendees, giving them the opportunity to interact both with each other and with senior scientists. Meeting attendance last year was 427 including 130 students and 120 postdoctoral fellows. The Board and leadership of ISEH, and the faculty of the ISEH annual meeting is represented by prestigious experts in the field, making this a truly unique and intimate meeting that simply isn?t available at other venues. The Scientific Program Committee takes great pride in assembling renowned faculty as well as rising young investigators along with relevant content that continues in the ISEH tradition of scientific excellence. The 2016 scientific program features sessions in the following areas: hematopoietic stem cells (HSC)/lineage/differentiation; developmental hematopoiesis and embryonic stem cells; HSC niche; epigenetics/genomics; metabolism; cell and gene therapy; and hematopoietic dysregulation. We proactively foster the participation of young investigators and emerging leaders in the field by providing new investigator awards and travel grants, along with opportunities for networking with leading international researchers and career advising. Young Investigators have progressively become an even greater focus over the past few years, with multiple programs especially designed to enhance the experience for newer scientists while continuing to provide unparalleled science for senior investigators. In 2016, we are implementing a new pre- conference New Investigator Workshop for 50 attendees, where our future leaders will get to know each other and review each others? work under the tutelage of several top investigators in the field (e.g., James Palis, David Traver, Timm Schroeder and Hanna Mikkola). This workshop will give attendees an opportunity to present data and discuss their research as well as future career options with their peers and top mentors in the field. The top poster presentations from this pre-meeting will be chosen for oral presentation during the larger ISEH meeting The small size of the ISEH meeting ensures that young investigators hold a prominent place at the meeting, and makes this event more valuable to them and to the scientific community as a whole, especially when compared to the much larger and broader scientific events in the USA or other parts of the world. Overall, young investigators also have a considerably higher chance of being selected for an oral presentation, because they represent a significant percentage of attendees and the sessions are populated with many talks from abstract submissions.